The Lover after me
by Ludwing Lupin
Summary: Un vacio profundo y una unica forma de llenarlo, cuando lo que amamos nos deja tenemos que seguir adelante.


Una historia dedicada a todos los amantes del mundo

THE LOVER AFTER ME- Inmortal Dreams  
Por Ludwing Lupin

_And time goes by so slowly_

_The nights are cold and lonely_

_I shouldn't be holding on_

_But I'm still holding on for you_

_Here I go again_

_I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today_

_But I'm standing at your doorway_

_I'm calling out your name because I can't move on_

Suspiro mirando aquella docena de cartas, tomo ese viejo libro de Historia de la Magia una vez más, releyéndolo, fijo su atención en cada una de las miles de anotaciones que había en las hojas de pergamino , cerro el libro con el profundo dolor de saber que jamás volvería a ver a ninguna de las personas que tan alegremente habían contribuido a "mejorar su enseñanza" con tan pintorescos mensajes, se culpo a si mismo por haber tachado muchos de esas líneas como innecesarias ,absurdas o tonterías de adolescentes, cerro ligeramente los ojos en clara señal de retener el torrente de emociones que se desbordaban con cada palabra.

La sensación de vació que le llenaba ahora y ocupaba el lugar de antiguas lagrimas era suficiente recordatorio para comprender que él jamás volvería a su lado, que no había magia, hechizo ó poción lo suficientemente poderosa que le devolviera esa mirada chispeante, la calidez de sus abrazos o la simple locura que explotaba en cada una de sus carcajadas.

Apretó las manos hasta el extremo de clavar las uñas en su pálida piel , sus nudillos se enrojecieron con el furioso golpe que dio contra la vieja mesa y es que era justo en esos momento cuando la ira se apoderaba de él liberando a la bestia de su interior, ese animal que aullaba profundamente herido por el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba, que llenaba cada célula hasta explotar buscando el dolor físico en las heridas de sus manos y así aunque fuera por breves momentos lograba alejarse de esa ola de recuerdos que golpeaban su mente de forma incesante.

Muchas veces había justificado ese dolor con reproche, si reproche hacia ese estupido que lo había abandonado y cuando el reproche se convertía en odio no podía evitar perderse en un laberinto de posibles explicaciones al creciente nuevo sentimiento que se acumulaba hacia el hombre que un día juro amarlo hasta la muerte y es que en todo esto había un pequeño detalle que descubrió semanas antes y no había considerado hasta ese momento, lo amaba mucho mas allá de la misma muerte, y esa misma explicación daba respuesta a su confusa mente, le odiaba por amarlo, por haberlo dejado por segunda vez, por el hecho de haberle creído que esta vez todo estaría bien y que estarían juntos por siempre, por una eternidad… una eternidad que se destruyo de forma irremediable justo unos meses después de hecha esa promesa.

No tenia sentido seguir pensando, tantas posibilidades comenzaban a saturar su cerebro y a robarle el poco oxigeno que aun lo mantenía en pie.

-Espero que estés feliz- murmuro el joven castaño perdiendo un poco el temple y fijando sus ojos en el firmamento buscando aquella estrella rebelde, radiante… buscándolo a él – ha pasado una noche más en la que no he podido dejarte atrás, en la que no te he permitido marchar

Remus Lupin apago como siempre la vela que iluminaba suavemente la pequeña habitación, como cada noche su corazón había ganado la batalla y lo obligaba a rendirse en su frenética búsqueda por encontrar esa respuesta definitiva, aquella que de una forma u otra ya fuera por el dolor o la alegría, el odio o la desesperación le obligaría a dejar de pensar en él porque aunque no quería olvidarlo sabia que tenia que liberarlo y al mismo tiempo ser libre también.

Cerró los ojos con evidente esfuerzo y con el verdadero deseo de dormir, de abandonarse al descanso, la tranquilidad que ofrece el no pensar y solo dejarse llevar pero también debía admitir que de forma muy secreta había algo que ansiaba cada ves que dormía, verlo de nuevo aunque fuera solo en sus sueños, quería llenar su solitaria alma con esa sonrisa, darle brillo a sus ojos con la sola idea de su encuentro.

Poco a poco el joven profesor se abandono de forma estrepitosa a sus deseos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar a ese mundo en el que por pocas horas podía ser feliz, nada podía interrumpir ese encuentro entre los dos, nada… nada que no fuera el "suave " toqueteo que daba el puño de algún desconsiderado contra su puerta devolviéndolo a este mundo y sin él.

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad y pesadez acostumbrándose a la brillante luz que ahora se filtraba por la ventana, suspiro frustrado, al parecer era tarde y el sentía que solo transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos desde el momento en que se había metido a la cama, un par de minutos en los que no había tenido ni paz o tranquilidad alguna, el chico de mirada ambarina acomodo un poco su cabello y miro el reloj que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado.

-Adelante- dijo con voz ronca algo adormilada aun, llevando las manos a su rostro tratando inútilmente de borrar ese cansancio y parecer un poco mas despierto antes de que la pesada puerta se abriera dando paso a una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa amable en el rostro que se desvaneció de inmediato al comprobar el estado del castaño.

-Remus ya es tarde, Arthur te esta esperando- suspiro la mujer viéndolo con cierto aire maternal.

-Gracias Molly- susurro Lupin en un tono cansado, abriendo un poco sus hinchados ojos producto de noches sin dormir, el exceso de trabajo y preocupaciones.

-Otra ves no dormiste ¿cierto?- pregunto la mujer dejando sobre la mesita una gran taza con humeante café en su interior

-Anda bebe esto, te hará bien – susurro al no obtener respuesta.

El lupino asintió con una mirada de agradecimiento a Molly mientras tomaba la taza de color azul, una vaga sonrisa se formo en su rostro ese tipo de sonrisas que pertenecen a los recuerdos, las pocas veces que solían ir a la madriguera Sirius adoraba beber grandes cantidades de leche en esa taza, su mirada se perdió en la negrura del café sumiéndolo en los recuerdos.

-Remus… Remus – lo llamo la mujer repetidas veces al observar esa mirada triste cruzar de forma velada la dorada mirada del joven y que a pesar de su edad ya no parecía tan joven, los años y las circunstancias habían jugado de forma cruel con él, su rostro era más frió y reservado que en sus años de juventud, su sonrisa aun era amable pero no era espontánea como en décadas anteriores a veces incluso parecía que tenia estudiados de forma maestra cada gesto, sonrisa o mirada y aunque así fuera esto no le restaba calidez y cierta naturalidad a veces mal lograda a sus movimientos.

Su sonrisa aun reconfortaba, sus palabras eran exactas se podría decir que medidas para cada ocasión, su cabello lucia una única diferencia con años pasados tenía muchos mas rayos de plata adornándolo, su cuerpo permanecía eternamente delgado y con ese aspecto frágil…solo había algo que verdaderamente reflejaba el cambio que todos esos años habían tenido en Remus Lupin y ese algo era su mirada.

Aquellos ojos que en años adolescentes brillaban de curiosidad ante las posibilidades infinitas que ofrecía la vida ahora carecían de ese mismo brillo y era justamente por todos los caminos que la vida lo había obligado a recorrer que no pensaba igual que ayer, cada uno de esos caminos le había robado algo de lo que era ayer y le había devuelto en pago todo lo que era ahora.

Suspiro y miro su café pretendiendo encontrar las respuestas de toda su existencia en el espeso y oscuro liquido, se burlo de si mismo y levanto la mirada con cierto aire contrariado al ver a la pelirroja frente a él había olvidado por completo que Molly estaba ahí.

-Perdón- murmuro suavemente obsequiando una tranquila sonrisa a la mujer- pensaba en…

-Sirius- cortó la pelirroja de golpe con una sonrisa inescrutable en los labios- deberías...

-No… no debería estar pensando en él, no en estos momentos – contraataco el castaño antes de exponerse a una explicación no deseada por parte de Molly.

La mujer decidió guardar silencio sabia lo doloroso que aun era para Remus sobrevivir a todo esto a pesar de las sonrisas que el profesor regalaba a todas horas haciendo gala de su aparente falta de dolor, acomodo unas frazadas y camino hacia la salida.

-Por cierto- murmuro casi como una trivialidad y en un tono similar al de quien da el tiempo- Harry llegara esta noche, el mismo Dumbledore lo traerá aquí…

Para ser alguien que no se sorprendía con nada o casi nada, Lupin levanto la mirada de forma veloz, con los ojos abiertos, no era la noticia de que Dumbledore fuera en persona por Harry, ni que fuera a llevarlo a la madriguera… nada de esto le parecía realmente increíble, de hecho no era sorpresa lo que lo motivaba a actuar así, su reacción se justificaba únicamente en que él, Remus Jhon Lupin, experto en ocultar y manejar de la mejor forma cada una de sus emociones no estaba preparado para ver a Harry, para convivir con él…no aun no…

Molly no supo descifrar con exactitud el terror que se apodero del rostro del joven profesor pero lo entendió de inmediato cuando lo vio salir de un apresurado salto de la cómoda y tibia cama, no iba a enfrentar a Harry eso era seguro talvez a la vista de la pelirroja no tenia el coraje o la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, a sus propios ojos ocurría igual no tenia la entereza aun para enfrentar esos ojos, los de Lily, cuestionándolo.

-Yo…yo – suspiro de forma entrecortada tratando de buscar una excusa creíble y sincera.

-Tienes que irte Remus, Arthur me ha dicho que tienen mucho trabajo esta tarde juntos- Molly sonrió y pudo sentir el agradecimiento velado de Lupin por no preguntarle mas aunque por la forma en que el licano bajo la mirada y asintió de forma lastimera adivino que algo no andaba del todo bien

-No se que podría decirle, no se como explicarle Molly- susurro en un gemido ahogado, la mujer pelirroja guardo silencio ante esa sutil confesión y abrazo al joven castaño como a uno de sus propios hijos.

A sus 36 años Lupin se había encargado de dar muchas de esas noticias que a nadie le gusta dar, era perfecto por lo sabias que solían ser sus palabras y lo reconfortante que resultaba su tono de voz, era increíble como alguien que había sufrido tanto en su propia vida sonreía de aquella forma, era un ejemplo de cómo se debe seguir adelante, incluso al sentir el abrazo de Molly recordó cuando él mismo informo a la mujer sobre el terrible asesinato de Gideon y Fabian años atrás, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, para Harry no tenia palabras perfectas o miradas y gestos reconfortantes para curar un poco ese dolor que sabia atormentaba al joven Potter tanto como a el mismo…y no es que no quisiera dar esas palabras de aliento al hijo de su querido Prongs, de hecho lo anhelaba, pero simplemente no podía darle algo que no tenia, no conocía las frases que pusieran en paz en su propio corazón para lograr aliviar por un segundo el vació que Sirius había dejado tras su repentina nueva y definitiva huida.

-Remus – murmuro la mujer acariciando su cabello, lo abrazo por muchos minutos mas y dejo de hacerlo solo hasta el chico se separo de ella con evidente esfuerzo y poco deseo de romper esa unión.

-Todo…todo esta bien – suspiro ante la mirada comprensiva de Molly que le obligaba a retomar su voz suave y su mirada serena, tranquila… la mirada de un hombre pleno que no ha sufrido…o que por lo menos eso aparenta

Molly no se atrevió a interrumpirlo en lo que seguramente era para el licántropo una forma de convencerse a si mismo.

-Todo debe estar bien – mustio Lupin al tiempo que una suave sonrisa se formaba en su pálido rostro y miraba con dirección a la ventana de nuevo tratando de creer en cada una de sus palabras, rogando que en verdad todo debería estar bien ahora, que de alguna forma saldría adelante como antes lo había logrado y sin él.

- Bien Remus, la comida estará servida muy pronto- afirmo la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa confiada en que el castaño se sentía un poco mejor ahora, al no obtener respuesta continuo

-Será mejor que te des un baño y nos alcances abajo- por toda respuesta la mujer obtuvo un débil gracias acompañado de un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza…salio de la habitación sintiendo pena por el profesor, jamás había visto sufrir tanto y de forma tan callada a alguien por un amigo, ese tipo de dolor se guarda para otro tipo de compañía en el mundo, para quienes son mucho mas que solo nuestros amigos.

_**Jai guru de va om**  
Ludi_


End file.
